Series of Very Fortunate Events
by CheezeWhiz007
Summary: It all starts with a single question and ends with a series of very fortunate events. Sakura gets to witness the power of a single question bring together the very different Yin and Yang of animalist individuals. Will Sakura get to partake in her own series of events or will she always be cursed to remain the observer? Come let us pray for the fortune of Ms. Haruno Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Timing is the Key to Any Heart

All rights of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"What is one of the most unspeakable things you want to do before you die?"

I wasn't quite sure who asked that question among us, but it brought us to a complete and utter silence. Looking among the room I quietly tried to piece together the reason for such a question. Why ask a person to answer that, why make such a steady flow of comfort cease… why? Not a second before that question was asked, we were happily enjoying the silence of our own thoughts. Perhaps that was the reason for the question, perhaps we miss calculated the private mind of a single individual, we should have been doing our lesson in silence, but we allowed someone to run off with their thoughts. Don't get me wrong, I've asked thought provoking questions of that sort to myself thousands, no millions of times. But why? Why must you ask this question, as though someone is going to answer?

"I want to tell Neji-san that his hair is like feathers, that he is the most beautiful right before he shifts into a magnificent, soaring bird." blushed Sabaku no Temari.

This brought not only my attention, but also everyone else's to the back corner of our 'Women's History 101' class. Sabaku no Temari has single handedly brought on a speechless astonishment to everyone in the room, just by speaking a single sentence. What was so astonishing was the fact that rebellious Temari could put together an elegantly spoken sentence about perfect Hyuga Neji. Neji kept perfect grades in all of his classes, Temari did not, Neji only spoke when spoken to, Temari made sure to be heard in every conversation, and Neji hated people like Temari who looked as if she slept in her uniform and showed up to school like that. While Temari hated people like Neji who looked as if he just walked off of a runway before he attended school every morning.

"B-but I thought you hated Neji-niisan, Temari-sen…pei?" questioned the shy Hyuga heiress. Hyuga Hinata always spoke like that, she constantly spoke as if she was attending a funeral. My daddy says that is how a woman born in the Hyuga clan were supposed to act or suffer divine retribution from Hinata-san's father himself. Hinata-san's deep green blazer delicately laid across her shoulders, as she nervously awaited for Temari's answer.

"I don't hate him, I just think he can be an arrogant asshole sometimes." grumbled Temari.

"Bull! You are always the one screeching about how he pissed you off somehow or another. You cannot possibly have feelings for him and even if you did there is no way that a magnificent finch like Hyuga Neji would ever give a, desert raised ferret such as yourself, a chance to even wipe the dirt off his feet." snapped Yamanaka Ino. Ino's short green plaid skirt rose another inch or two as she crossed her long tan legs under her desk, waiting for Temari's most likely aggressive comeback. I'm not going to lie, I sucked in my breath a little waiting for the flames that will soon be roasting a Yamanaka pork roast.

" Shut up, stupid little pig." silently whispered Temari, as she looked down at her hands in… defeat?

Ino in shock herself, just looked at Temari in bewilderment. C-could Temari have believed every word that was spoken to her in spite, could Temari not have a shred of confidence in her own ability to catch the prestigious Hyuga, could Sabaku no Temari really believe that she is not worth his attention? I always thought Temari-senpai was amazing, she would always defend herself amongst those who dared showed her disrespect, not just because it was the pride of a Suna born and raised shifter that ran through her veins, but because that is who she was. She never once backed down from anything, whether she challenged Sasori of the Akatsuki to a duel or if she had to suck in her pride and ask the strategic genius Nara Shikamaru for advice. Temari got things done with brute force and confidence. How could she so easily admit defeat?

I allowed my unique hair to cover my eyes in frustration. What is this I am feeling… could I be upset at Temari? Why does it feel as if my stomach was going to leap out of my chest, why do I have this feeling of betrayal trying to leap through my very person and come out like bile across my tongue? I quickly came to an understanding with in myself. I feel this way because Temari truly believed that she was not good enough… Just the thought of something so ridiculous began to boil within my being. How could she? How could such a beautifully explosive person believe in that, where does that leave someone like me? Someone who has a right not to have confidence within herself, someone who will never reach the top, someone who is useless…

"Ho...how could you…" I spoke with venom in my voice. "Why would you believe in such lies, such trash… you are the most confident person I know. How could you believe that you aren't worth it? So what you don't like rules, who cares if you shift into a ferret. who cares if you were born in Suna. As a matter of fact, who gives a damn if Hyuga Neji is a bird, who cares if he is prestigious… who cares! Temari, Neji should feel grateful that he has someone like you to like him in that way. Neji should treat you like a queen, because you are one. You bring courage to those around you and you never give up in anything you do! If Neji cannot see that himself, well then I say you should dump him like the idiot he is! If he cannot see what a beautiful being you are he doesn't deserve you!?" I screamed in frustration, not once looking back at her or anyone else in the room. I shook with the effort of my anger as I silently gathered up my books. God did I want to leave, how I wished, no prayed for the bell to ring so that I could escape this stifling hell that was this classroom.

"Haruno, do I look like an idiot to you, I would never allow Temari to slip past me."

I was sure that was the reason to my pounding headache later in the day, because I remember turning my head so fast towards the exit of the classroom, I felt as if I was about break my own neck. However at that time, I just stared at one of the most unlikely sights to have ever happened in the history of timing. There standing in underneath the rigid entrance of the doorway, stood Hyuga Neji. He held a stack of papers in his arms, not once breaking his stride into the tension filled classroom. He strode over to our teacher's empty desk and deposited his load.

"Yamanaka, I would appreciate it if you kept your mouth shut on the current matters between my girlfriend and I." calmly spoke Neji with a face of stone. He walked towards the exit of the classroom taking his attention off of his surroundings and into making his way steadily out the door.

"Hold it right there Hyuga, who said I was your girlfriend! I have never even recalled being your friend? I mean who do you think you are!" shouted Temari, who at this point in time was standing up from her chair with her hands leaning across the top of her desk. She stood there in shakey defiance, with a blush the color of her younger brother's red hair strained across her face.

Neji stopped his course to the door and rose his eyebrow in question. He looked straight at Temari with his striking white eyes. "Are you dull… I believe you have already established our relationship when you felt the need to comment on my hair and beauty. I cannot have just anyone saying such things about me, it might create unsightly rumors. So I have merely taken the opportunity and removed all doubt of the relationship between us. If you have a problem with that Temari, then you can tell me all about it tonight, when I come to pick you up at 7."


	2. Chapter 2

Love Yourself or No One Else Will

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

'Did you hear? Hyuga Neji and Sabaku no Temari are like a thing now!'

' What? No way I heard they hated each other!'

'It's totally ture! There was like lots of screaming, explosive confessions and death defying stunts and everything!'

'Now way! It was the passion of a forbidden love, blooming in the Springtime of youth!'

'... dude… have you been hanging out with that Rock Lee guy again…'

I found that watching the exchange between the group of girls to my left to be quite fascinating! I didn't really understand why, but I have always enjoyed silently listening to the quite whispers of gossip that seemed to spitball from one circle to another far to quickly for it's own good. To be perfectly fair it probably isn't right for me to eavsedrop on my fellow classmates, but really could you blame me! Most of the time the rumors are wrong and often times strange to listen to, but boy are they fun! What a persons imagination can come up with really astounds me!

.

Running off with my thoughts, I glanced around eagerly look for something else to listen to, before my eyes stopped on the group of boys far to the right of. I made sure not to observe them because being caught staring is a bit embarrassing, listening to gossip is one thing, being the main topic, not so much. Taking the time to allow for my plush bangs to cover my face, I discreetly pay close attention to the odd set of boys. I say odd in the kindest of ways of course, for what a group they are! It is simple proof that anyone, no matter the breed can not only get along but become the best of friends! Watching the mischievously, foxy Uzumaki Naruto, the beetle swarm that is Aburame Shino, and the stunningly graceful Artic Hare such as Yuki Haku always makes my heart swell with pride!

"Alright, you know the drill get in your pods." Drawled Shiranui Genma. Genma-sensei was my Transformational Education instructor and to be frank, he scared the crap out of me. He was the type of man to step into a bad situation in eerie silence and leisurely leave a path of destruction behind. I like to refer to him as Hurricane Genma, for he was the evenly tempered eye of a hurricane, surrounded by a wall of raging wind, stinging rain, fragmented buildings, and the limbs of his enemies. I try not to piss him off. With the order given, I quickly scramble to my assigned pod of Kaguya Kimimaro and Yanamaka Ino. We don't every really talk to one another and sometimes I wonder why I was assigned to such a group, but I have come to accept my punishment in its barest of forms.

I quickly found myself once again distracted by my group of Heart Warming boys, as Naruto comes barreling into our crowded section of field, yelling something at the top his lungs, that I don't quite seem to catch. Before he does the absolute, most unthinkable thing he could possible do! He rams right into Ino-pig with no mercy, effectively rendering her and my unfortunate right arm complete in submission, Kimimaro, that bone-headed jackel, looks on in obvious disinterest.

"Damn, Ino-chan, my bad. I was coming in too hot!" sheepishly laughed Naruto, ignoring my poor arm.

"Get off me, you FERAL, THING!" squealed Ino, squirming and flailing in rage. At this point Naruto tries to scramble off of the furious blonde. After about 30 seconds of this he finally gets up in a furiously blushing rush, repeatedly apologizing and pulling Ino up all at the same time. This only seems to piss her off all the more.

"Where do you get off running around like that and knocking into people! What is wrong with you? Were you not bred properly or were you just dropped one to many times on the head!" wailed Ino. Naruto in a state of shock slowly curls into himself as she continues her barrage of harsh word. " Are you too primitive to pay attention to where you are going? Aren't you supposed to be cunning? What kind of a beast are you!"

What… How… How could she say that to a joy such as Naruto-kun. He is the most kindest, sweetest guy I have ever met, we are lucky to even stand in his presence! How dare she say something like that to MY BOY, how dare she. All but forgetting my arm I look up at Naruto, expecting to find some sort of defiance, only to me shocked to find that my beautiful boy has…has reseeded into himself like a child. For the first time I don't see the bright smiles, the cheerful laughs, or the horrible jokes that I have ALWAYS come to expect from Uzumaki Naruto. I see a little boy who has been beaten by the words of another, someone who looks like they have heard it all a million times before, someone who is about to break to be broken by it. I find myself slowing rising in silent, disastrous rage, no longer feeling the pin needles in my arm. I was going rip her a new one I was gonna, I was going to make… make her… I was gonna make Yanamaka Ino cry!

"Yanamaka-san, that is enough. Naruto apologized and is deeply sorry for upsetting you. Accept the apology and move on." Haku-kun says, gracefully interrupting my line of action.

"Yes, please do as he says, Ms. Yanamaka. Before you upset anyone further. Why? Because if you do not I will be forced to inflict the same amount of pain on you as you have done to others." States Shino.

"Oh, shut it you Dung Beetle. I have much better things to do then worry about your dismal feelings." argues Ino.

In her rush to turn away from the boys, she misses the way Shino's eyebrows raise in irritation and his motion to reach for her. Grabbing her wrist before she can turn fully around, he yanks her towards him. Ino slams into Shino, chest to chest, with a surprised look on her face. Without hesitation Shino tightens the grip on her wrist and presents the juiciest, the loudest, and quite possible the wettest kiss on Yanamaka Ino's lips that I have ever seen, only to soon after push her flat on her ass.

"Just because you cannot love yourself, does not mean you should make other people feel the same way you do. Yanamaka Ino you are a pig, born and breed, be proud of it. You take your anger out on others because you cannot deal with the happiness they have, because you cannot find it in your heart to love yourself. You do not smile nor laugh. You are angry because you feel slighted and unimportant. Ino, you are such a sourpuss that if you even attempted to smile your face would crack. My advice to you is, learn to love yourself because if you don't who else is going to. " coolie stated Shino. "When you're done reflecting on your action and making amends to those your have wronged, come and find me. I'll remove any form of lingering doubt." Once done Shino tucks Naruto under his arm and turns away, with Haku in with that, I watched as the bravest man I have ever known, defend his friend and all but confess his attraction to the very same bully he rendered both flabbergasted and awestruck.

And quietly watching, without a twitch, was Hurricane Genma.

Like I said…. Scary.

Author's Note:

I do not hate Ino, I merely wish to develop her character more through a sense of self-love.


End file.
